


The First Time

by JlieJlieFie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: 校園愛情故事。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> 甜!很多很多很多的糖.........

蓝天白云风和日丽。

开学季，报到日，大学里满是新生们生嫩的面孔，洋溢着好奇与茫然按图索骥的找寻报到处或宿舍。

韩知城印花上衣与破损牛仔裤，双肩背包，团团转了许久，始终找不到宿舍。

他有些烦躁的抓乱一头短发，眨眨眼，在众多明显是新生的人群里搜索，发现有一人背着背包从大楼里走出来，他赶紧上前轻拍那人的肩。

「学长，不好意思，请问一下。」

那人回过头来，睫毛长且浓密框一圈深邃的眼眸，像是黑洞般要把他吸入，高挺的鼻梁美好的唇瓣，他从来没有看过长得这么好看的人，如果要形容的话，像是美丽的玫瑰灿烂在绿叶丛中，攫取他所有的注意力。

「学弟，学弟！有什么事吗？没事我要走啦。」

「啊！喔，学长你长得实在太美了，我从来没有看过长得这么好看的人，害我忘记我原本到底要说些什么…. 」

「学弟！」

「啊！」知城终于回过神来，眨眨眼，美艳的男子耳朵整个泛红，尴尬又羞赧，又试图装作没听见的模样。

「请问男七宿舍在哪里？我找了好久却怎么也找不到，学长拜托你救救我吧。」他想起刚才乱传无果的悲惨，忍不住哀嚎请求着帮助。

「男七很难找，在理工综合大楼的后面。」男子拉整了一下背包，「我刚好要去理工综合大楼…」

「谢谢学长！！！」知城来个九十度的鞠躬，响亮的感谢直接打断尚未完结的语句。

「咯咯咯咯咯，你实在太搞笑了。」男子轻笑了起来，原本冷淡疏离的面容变得柔和友善，「拿你没办法，走吧。」

知城心漏跳了一拍，「嗯，啊，好。」赶紧跟上。

略斜的草坡，走到半腰一幢灰白相间的大楼前，男子停了下来，指了下上坡，「上头是人社学院，这里是工综，这后面就是男七宿舍还有小卖部二号，有餐厅便利店杂货店什么的。」

「喔，好，嗯。」

「学弟你都是这样直盯着人看吗？」

「不是的是因为学长你真的太美了我实在情不自禁….. 」

「再见。」男子转过身立刻离开，带着泛红的耳尖，脚步略有些仓皇的像是逃跑般地离开了。

「谢谢学长。」他朝着那背影喊着，获得男子背着他伸手摆了几下。

他拉了下自己的背包，朝着男七宿舍前进。

3楼，楼梯转几圈，走至走廊底，325居然是边间，他推门，已有一眼镜小哥正在整理行李，小小的室内有两组书桌床组，上层是床下层是书桌，往上爬的楼梯是书柜与衣柜。

「Yo～～～～你就是我的室友吗？」

眼镜小哥抬起头，素色上衣长裤，看起来就是一副优良学生的模样，对他礼貌的扬起笑容点头招呼，「你好，我是电物系的金昇玟，请多指教。」

知城开心地上前，在空床组上扔下他的背包，「我是机械的韩知城，也请你多多指教了，嗯喔，我的话有些多，我有时候没办法克制，常常不经脑子话就已经出口，」他抓抓头瘪瘪嘴，有些别扭，「所以，要请你多包涵了。」

「嗯哼。」眼镜小哥，推了一下鼻梁上的镜框，「那么，加个联络方式？」

灿烂的笑容绽放在年轻的脸庞，知城忍不住开心地掏出手机，互相扫码，「刚刚有好心的学长带我路，不然我根本找不到宿舍，他还说男七附近就是小卖部二号，你等等想要一起去逛逛吗？我想要买一些日用品。」

「喔，当然好。」

晚上，知城躺在宿舍上层的床铺，嗅着全新床垫枕与被的气味，满是兴奋与期待的睡去，模模糊糊间，突然想起今天那位长得很好看的学长，居然忘记问学长的名字…..

转瞬就过了一个月，最初陌生已消退，作业与考试成堆涌来，知城走在图书馆里找寻着老师开的书单里的书籍。

613，614…..，他摸著书脊找着，沿着书架横移。

「啊！」

「「「碰！」」」纸与书籍啪啦散落了一地。

「抱歉！」他赶紧直起身道歉，骤然落入美丽宛若两汪池水的双眸中。

「啊！学长！抱歉。」他赶紧弯下身来帮忙捡拾，将散落的讲义迭好后，男子早已经将书本整理好拿在手里，歪着头等他有点无奈又好笑的表情。

「欸，学长，真是不好意思，给你。」他抓抓头，将讲义递给男子。

「喔？那你请我吃顿饭就算是赔礼了。」

「好～～」知城立刻点头如捣蒜。

「那我们走？」

「嗯。」

两人走出图书馆，蓝天白云，阳光洒落在男子的发梢，知城心想如果他会写诗，必要写个几千字来赞颂。

「欸，学弟你别盯着我看，你等等没事吧？」

「下午没课，就是要写明天要交的作业。」知城点头，「学长，我是机械一的韩知城，可以请问你的名字吗？」

「我？」男子嘴角单边勾起，「既然你诚心诚意的发问了，我就大发慈悲的告诉你，我是守护世界和平的邪恶，可爱又迷人的反派角色。」

「白洞～白色的明天在等着我们～～」知城立刻接上台词，「学长你玩宝可梦？」

「No～No～No～我不抓宝，就是室友很迷，也跟着看了几集动漫。」

「学长你喜欢看动漫？看咒术回战吗？我觉得五条悟超级超级超级帅气？」

「咯咯咯咯～～～咒术回战我只看被室友半安丽半胁迫下看了几集漫画。」男子轻笑了起来，非常特别的笑声。

「你笑声真好听！好特别，而且你笑起来好可爱。」

男子眨了眨浓密的长睫毛，瞬间胀红了脸，「欸！韩知城学弟你可不可以不要每次都这样突然的称赞我我的外貌。」

知城歪头，「可是你真的很好看，笑起来会让我的心跳漏跳好几拍。」

男子将脸别过，红着耳尖，快速的迈步向前。

「学长，等等我，我答应你我会忍耐把称赞的话闷在肚里不说。」

「喔，我要选一间很贵的校外餐厅，你要准备好被我痛宰一刀。」

「学长～～～～我打工的钱还没下来，不～～要～～～这样～～～」他忍不住半真半假的哀号求饶。

「李旻浩，材料三。我的名字。」

「旻～浩～～」

「叫哥啊，我年纪比你大。」

「喔，旻浩”哥”～～～～」

「嗯，走吧。」

午休时间，校外的餐厅满是学生，

旻浩领着知城走入校外附近的街弄小巷，走了莫约五分钟，安静的角落，老屋改建的便当店，没有座位，只有一窄柜台将厨房与外场隔开，完全只供应预约的外送订单以及少量的现场贩卖。

知城走入才发现墙上只挂着两种餐，今日特餐-猪与今日特餐-鸡。

「我们各买一份到公园里吃吧？」

忙碌的工作人员们，其中一名中年女性看见旻浩，停下手中的工作，擦了擦手走到前台招呼，「旻浩你来啦，今天要吃什么？鸡还是猪？」

「今天带学弟来，给我各一份吧。」

「没问题。」中年女性利索动作将拿了提袋将两份便当与餐具放入在附上两盒汤，递给旻浩。

「谢啦，BYE～」

「欢迎再来啊。」

「旻浩哥，不用付钱吗？」知城疑惑的扬眉。

「我有储值在这间店，别担心，走吧。」

「啊？可是你不是要我请你？」

「哈哈哈哈，我到是忘记了，那就下次吧。」

知城连忙点头，「下次！下次让我请你。」

再走了五分钟，小区里的公园，树叶枝枒绿荫浓密，旻浩自在地坐在树下的长椅，从袋里掏出便当递给身前的知城。

「猪肉给你。」

「啊，嗯，谢谢。」

「还是你想要吃鸡肉？」

「我都喜欢，」知城想了一秒，「学长我可以做你旁边吗？」

「当然，这里就这张长椅你不坐我旁边你要坐哪？」

「耶～」知城笑容绽放坐落旻浩身旁，「旻浩哥，你刚说你看了几集咒术回战，你觉得好看吗？」

「普普通通。」旻浩耸耸肩，「我空闲的时候大多去社团练舞，其他的时候就是听音乐，反而不太看有画面的的东西。」

「喔？」

「我另外一个室友有组乐团，所以我偶尔会去听现场。」

「哇喔！」知城睁大眼，「听起来好厉害好有趣，我从来没有去听过现场的表演。」

旻浩瘪瘪嘴，「虽然不想承认，但是他应该还真的有点厉害。对了，他的团礼拜六晚上刚好有演出，你想去吗？」

「想！」

知城猛点头，「想！我想要去！而且我想要跟你一起去听！」

旻浩眨眨眼，「你想要跟我一起去听？」

「嗯。」知城瞬间感觉脸热且烧，「我想要跟你一起去听，嗯，约…. 」突然支支吾吾起来。

「你说什么？突然说得模模糊糊的。」

「约会！」这两个字突然跳出嘴。

「啊？」

「旻浩哥我想跟你约会，我们一起去听表演！」

「啊！这….」浓密的睫毛不停的搧动，美丽的脸泛红。

知城咬着下唇，圆眼泛着期待，等不到回答，噘起嘴像是消风的气球，「不行吗？所以不行…..」

「也不是不行啦….」旻浩红着脸，「我也是有想跟你一起去听表演，所以刚才提出来，只是我们才刚互相知道名字….」

「耶！！一起去！旻浩哥我们要约会～～约会～～～」

「学弟你冷静点！」

「我好开心啊！耶～～」

离学校不远的小区里一幢老宅楼，三房一厅一厨的公寓。

「什么？你说你要跟学弟约会，赞喔。我当然会帮你多留一张票！」室友方灿搓揉着刚洗完蓬松的卷发走入客厅，「学弟可爱吗？我要看照片。」

「没有照片，而且你周六就会看得到了。」

「哇喔～～～～恭喜你，旻浩你有多久没有约会过了。」

「呀！说得我有多么不受欢迎，你要知道我可拒绝了多少….」

「哥，我回来了。」金发的男孩开门蹦跳入，将背包放在餐桌旁的餐椅上。

「LIX，旻浩周末要约会。」

「真假？恭喜你旻浩哥。」

「呀，怎么连你都恭喜我。」

「因为旻浩哥你很久没有跟人约会了。」

「可恶！！你知道我婉拒了多少少男少女的心吗？」

「我知道喔，之前社团学姐在跟你告白被拒绝后在社办角落哀怨了好一阵子。」

「旻浩是万人迷。」方灿轻笑着将毛巾甩在肩上，「LIX你周六要来吗？」

「要！」

「LIX你上次推荐我看的咒术回战，再借几本给我。」

「好啊，你不是觉得很普通，怎么突然？」

Felix有些疑惑，却看到室友瞬间胀红了脸，有些支支吾吾，「知城说他有再看，觉得五条悟很帅….. 」

「是吧，你看还是有人懂我，五条超帅！！」

「哇喔，旻浩你….」方灿看着旻浩泛红的耳尖，忍下即将出口的调侃，「旻浩你看完换我也来看看好了。」

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
